Winter
by IWontApologizeForWhoIAm
Summary: Beca hates winter. Jesse loves it. Fluffy little drabble, not much. Now turned into a collection of drabbles/one shots.
1. Winter

Hi everyone, this is my first time writing a drabble, so feel free to tell me in reviews what i am doing wrong. This will most likely turn into a collection of one shots and drabbles, and i would also love if anyone has any prompts, please leave them in a review. :) I hope you like it and i dont own anything!

* * *

They were in his room watching a movie, like they do most Friday nights. Her head rested on his chest as he gently played with strands of her hair. She loved when they did things like this, more than she would ever admit. Only that night, it was _really_ cold. She started shivering and Jesse felt the vibration against him.

"Are you cold?" he asked her, taking his eyes away from the movie. She nodded with enthusiasm as her teeth chattered. He gestured for her to get under the covers and Beca sat up for a bit so she could adjust her position. Jesse got under the covers too. She chuckled a bit at him mouthing the words of the last line of the movie that they were watching, and with that the end credits came on. He stopped the movie and looked over at her smirking face.

"You're laughing at me," he said in the middle of putting his laptop away.

"You were mouthing the words of the movie again," she replied with a small shrug. Jesse smiled and reached out to put his arm around her as she turned to face him in the bed.

She shivered again. "I hate winter." Beca said, burying herself deeper in the doona.

"Really, because I love winter." Jesse replied, moving closer and connecting their lips. It was a gentle kiss, but it was just right. As they pulled apart from the kiss he wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her face into his chest. And there, lying in Jesse's warmth as he lay a kiss on her head, she decided that she didn't hate winter that much as long as she was with Jesse.

* * *

Can i please have a review? It would make me smile.


	2. Mushed Peas

Hi! I am turning this into a collection of one shots/drabbles! Let me know if you have any prompts. :)

* * *

Mushed Peas

Why had she agreed to do this? Why was Beca helping Jesse babysit his little cousins? Honestly, she didn't have a clue why. She had never been good with kids. Jesse was playing with Ayesha, who was five years old and had a bright, playful personality. While Beca was hopelessly trying to feed two year old Damien, who was rather stubborn and wouldn't eat what he was given.

"Here comes the train," she said in an unenthusiastic voice while trying to shove the tiny spoon into his mouth. But he just spun his head the other way and knocked over the contents in the spoon. Mushed peas all over Damien's pants. Beca was sure his parents would be happy with this. As Ayesha fully absorbed herself in The Little Mermaid that was playing on the TV, Jesse took the chance to check on Beca. He saw her trying to clean up the mess of peas and he couldn't help but laugh. She turned around to shoot his an unforgiving glare as he grabbed a cloth to help her.

"It's no fair. You're a natural with kids and I just spill peas everywhere."

He laughed again, his face friendly. "You'll get better," he reassured her, even though he knew she wouldn't believe him. Beca watches Jesse effortlessly feed Damien the remains of the peas and she realizes watching his talent with kids might just be the most attractive thing on earth. He notices the way she is looking at him but all the same he doesn't question her.

Jesse bring Damien over to the TV to join his sister while Beca is finishing the cleaning. She joins Jesse behind the couch when she finishes and he extends his arm out to her. She accepts the hug without hesitation, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What if…say one day _we_ had kids, and I'm just absolutely horrible with them and they hate me?" Beca asks, looking down at the floor. This amuses Jesse, but then he realizes she just said that one day they might have kids together.

"Us?" he asked, a smile on his face, "have kids?"

She looked up at him. "Well, I was just saying, you know it could be a possibility." She even blushes a bit and Jesse is all round smiles at the fact that he has got her embarrassed.

"Well, I think you would be great with them, with some practice. They would love you." He says, squeezing her shoulder. Beca thinks about how she is the worst with kids and how they would definitely hate her. But the look on Jesse's face is more confident than ever, and she feels herself believing it, just a little bit, because Jesse believes it.

* * *

What do you think? Review pleease.


End file.
